Long Lost Brothers
by MonicaBlack
Summary: WILL BE REMADE WITH LONGER CHAPTERS AND A LOT MORE THINGS EXPLAINED!
1. Happiness Ruined with Sadness

**I was really happy when I found out I was going to have a baby brother. I was 6 and Seto was 8. Seto's my brother. We already had a name picked out, well my dad picked it out, Mokuba after our Great Grandfather. You could say I was really lucky, but I wasn't, cuss what I was going to find out was going to change my life, FOREVER!!!**

**A month later mom & dad went to the doctor's to check if there was any problems with the baby. I was in my room, shared with Seto. Seto was watching TV, while I was drawing a picture of a horse. A hour later mom & dad returned home. Mom was crying, & cried even more when dad tried to calm her. **

**Mom ran into her room, lied on her bed, & burst into more tears. Dad had to tell us everything.**

"**Daddy why Mommy is crying," I said looking right into eyes. **

"**She is crying...because she...found out...that...she has...cancer," Dad answered back.**

"**Is cancer a sickness???" I asked him hoping to get an answer. Sometimes dad says I am too young to understand something when I ask him about something.**

"**Yes, Lita it is, & to cure this kind of cancer, Mom needs to have an abortion, or another way to call it is to get rid of the baby," Dad said this holding back tears.**

**Seto ran into our room & sat on his bed with his teddy in one hand, & his other hand reaching for more tissues. I on the other hand walked into our parent's room & lied down with Mom.**

**Mom knew it was either the baby dies or she does. And, she was going to pick herself. Even if dad would not agree she wouldn't have that abortion. For her an abortion was out of the question.**


	2. The Next Day at School

When, your depressed, school can be a drag. Seto & I took the bus. My brown hair was in two braids. Once we got onto the bus, Seto went to sit on a seat next to Joe, his best friend, while I sat next to Jess.

Me and Jess were friends ever since we met when we were 3. I knew almost everything about her life, and she knew just as much about mine. She was the only person, besides my brother, that really understood me. I was always shy in school, so the only person that become my friend was Jess. The other people just made fun of me.

When, we were seated, I told her all about what happened. She understood me completely.

The bus stopped and everyone got out. Me and Jess were the last ones out. Class went by very slowly, and we got away with passing notes. At lunch we sat in our usual seats with Joe & Seto. The lunch menu for today was Pizza since it was a Friday. Pizza was usually my favorite food at school, but today I only ate half of it.

"Oh, look its the weirdos!" Alanna shouted to us. And, all of her friends laughed along with her. Today, even Seto didn't go up to her &, punch her in the nose. (Since there were no teachers around.) We had our own things to think about. That's when she walked up to us.

"Seto why don't you come up & punch me! Are you a wimp?" Alanna said then waited a few seconds & started again, "I'm guessing you are, cuss if you weren't you would have punched me already!"

Then Taisa & Mary Jo walked up to us. "Chicken, chicken, chicken!" they yelled to Seto. Seto just ignored them, but then Joe stood up.

"Seto, is not a chicken!" Joe yelled to Alanna.

"Well, i guess he is, cuss he needs you to defend him!" Alanna told him.

"They are not gonna stop, so ignore them," Jess whispered to Joe. Joe pretended not to her, & when Alanna was not looking, he punched her in the face. Her nose started to bleed. Robert walked over to Joe. Robert's face started to turn red.

"Did you punch my girlfriend?!" Robert asked. Joe just nodded yes.

"Why you little! Meet me outside today, after school, & be prepared to get beat up!" Robert said to Joe & walked away. Along followed Alanna, Taisa, & Mary Jo.

"I told you to just ignore them..." Jess reminded him.

"You want me to beat him up, before he can get to you???" Seto asked him.

"No! I'll take care of this!" Joe answered him.


	3. The Fight

I know very fast-paced. Give me a brake! I wrote this for the first time in the 5th or 6th grade. Besides, I am not good at fight scenes. I switched the ending. The next chapter is going to be very sweet for a change, though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When, the lunch bell rang, all the 1st. graders ran outside for gym. Me & Jess are in the 1st. grade, so in gym we could talk a little bit about the fight.

Once the class finished the warm-ups, we all got ready to run the half-mile run. Me & Jess didn't want to run, so we ended up being last. And, we didn't care about being last.

After, school Seto and Joe met us at the school door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to beat him up for you???" Seto asked Joe again, hoping he would say yes.

"I already told you, no! And, when I say no I mean it!" Joe answered Seto. We all walked to the back of the parking-lot, where all the fights were usually held. It was a place where no teachers ever went. That's why it was so popular for fights to be held there.

We waited about less then 2 minutes, and then we saw Robert & his crew walking toward us.

"You ready to get beaten, or are you too chicken" Robert shouted. And, everyone with him started laughing.

"I'm not chicken!" Joe shouted back,"Let's get this over with!"

"Fine!" Robert said, before throwing a big nasty punch Joe's way. Joe blocked the shot, and took Robert's leg, and threw Robert on the ground hitting face first. Robert stood up.

"No, more mister nice guy!"Robert shouted. He spun around and pushed Joe to the ground. Once, Joe got up Robert punched him in the nose, the cheek, and finally the stomach. Joe fell to the ground.

"Told you not to mess with, Robert!" Robert said, before his whole group walked away. Me & Jess took Joe by the arms, and started walking toward my house, since Joe was sleeping over, cuss Joe's house had fruit-flys.

Seto though didn't follow us. He ran toward Robert, and punched him in the face, then stomach, so hard Robert fell to the ground moaning. Alanna knelt next to him. She got out a tissue and started wiping the blood.

"I knew someday Robert was going to be the one in front of the punch," Mary Jo mumbled quiet enough so no one would hear her.

"Don't you dare go near my friends, or sister again!" Seto said before going toward us.


	4. 1 dog, 5 cats, and a kitten?

After, the week ended, the weekend was here!!! Seto, Joe, Jess, & me, were going to meet at the park on Sunday Now, it was saturday, Seto was playing Harry Potter 1 on the computer, I was jumping on my bed bored. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen.

Molly, my poodle ran onto my bed, & started licking my face. I got Molly as a birthday present. Molly was a girl, pretty happy to see me, cuss she was back from the Vet. Today she got her yearly shoot. The dreaded shoot we called it, because she always, and I mean always, ran away from my parents when they tried to get her into the car for it. It was like she sensed it or something. Seto says that dogs know that kind of stuff, but I think Molly's psychic.

Now, that we are talking about pets, I forgot to tell you we also have 5 cats. Muffin, Samson, Nunia, Sugar & Spice. Samson, our orange "mountain lion" was the first one we got. Seto got him as a birthday present. Then I got Muffin as a Christmas present. Sugar & Spice are Muffin's kids. While Nunia, is Sugar's kid.

I patted Molly on the head. After, I did that Samson, walked into our room, & jumped onto Seto's lap. Seto, threw him down to the floor, because Samson was bothering him. I took Samson into my hands,& walked toward the kitchen. It was time to feed Molly & the cats. On the table there was a note it said:

Kids, we went to the store for the groceries. We will be back in a little while. Please, feed Molly and the cats.

Love, Mom.

"Seto our parents went to the store!" I yelled to our room.

"Okay," Seto answered back, and continued playing his game.

I put Samson down on the ground. All the other cats ran into the room, & started purring. Molly started chasing, Nunia. I ran after them, took Nunia into my hands, and put her on the bookshelf, where Molly couldn't reach. Molly didn't normally chase Nunia, she just did it for fun. Nunia, sure didn't think it was fun.

I looked down at the cats, and saw there was only four of them. Muffin was gone! I ran to the bathroom to check if she was doing her business, but she wasn't. Then, I walked into our parents room, & looked under the bed, Muffin's favorite hiding place. She was there all right, & she just had a baby. I told her to come to me. She took her baby into her mouth and followed me.

We went into the kitchen. I climbed onto the counter, and grabbed the dog food then the cat food. I put them on the table. Then, i got out four bowls. Two of them were very big, & the other two were middle sized. I put the cat food and water into the big bowls first, & laid the bowls on the floor right next to the end of the kitchen. Then, I gave Molly her food and water, and laid it on the other end of the kitchen. The newborn cat was black, so I decided to call her Blackberry.


	5. Zelda or Blackberry

I watched the Blackberry for some time before walking into my room. Blackberry was all black, except for her feet & a big white glob of white on and around her nose. Her eyes were still closed. They would open in 3 days. That's what my dad said when I asked, about Sugar & Spice, when they were little. Her fur was really soft. Just as soft as Nunia's was when she was little.

After, watching her for about more than 3 minutes, I walked toward my room. Seto, was still playing Harry Potter 1.

"Seto, Muffin had a baby!" I told him.

"No, Way! Your lying" Seto said in disbelief.

"Yes, Way! See what you miss out on, when your on that stupid computer"' I said to him.

Seto turned off the computer, and went with me to the kitchen. Once he saw the baby kitten, he took some blankets out of the storage closet. He made a special bed for Muffin and Blackberry. Muffin walked over to the bed with Blackberry in her mouth, and laid down on the bed.

"What are we gonna name her???" Seto asked me.

"I already named her, Blackberry!" I told him, hoping he wouldn't object.

"That's a stupid name! I think we should name her, Zelda!" Seto objected.

"She doesn't look like a Zelda! She looks like a cute little Blackberry!" I said getting mad. You really don't want to see me when I am mad. I get all.

"Rock, Paper, Siscors?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. Rocks, Papers, & Siscors," I replied.

I won the game, so the newborn kitten was called, Blackberry


	6. The Answer

Our parents came home after a little while. Seto told them about the new kitty. Mom didn't seem interested. At that moment I thought she didn't care, but later I found out I was wrong. She actually had something else to worry about.

My dad makes the best dinners! I guess he got it from his grandma. Some kids our age don't like Liver & Onions, but the way he makes it, we always end up asking for more! My mom on the other hand can't cook for her life. She tried to cook dinner one night, & the fire-department ended up coming!

When, dinner was ready, we ran to the table. Today, was our favorite, Ziti with Garlic Bread.

"Before, we start to eat our dinner, I'd just like to tell you all something," Mom said standing up.

"Go, on Honey," Dad told mom, while Seto nodded his head.

"Yeah, Mommy!" I said after Dad. Mom hesitated a bit then scratched her cheek. Then started,

"I have decided that..." Mom started.

"Decided what!" Me and Seto said at once. The only reason he said it at once, cuss he was really hungry. (I knew this, cuss I saw Seto put his hand on his stomach, and rub it.)

"That I am not going to have an abortion on Mokuba. I am gonna give birth to him," Mom said as Seto and me opened our mouths, and kept them like that for more than one minute. Dad, kept his mouth closed, but his eyes were wide open. He was like that for some time. Then, he flew into rage.

"What! Your gonna go through that abortion, because if you don't you might die!" Dad said just to make mom repeat what she just said.

"I am not going to go through that abortion!" Mom told him, as her face started to turn red.

"Your going to go through that abortion, even if I have to drag you there!" Dad yelled.

"Michael the children!" Mom said, trying to remind himwe might be listening.

"I don't care Susan!" Dad yelled right before Molly started barking, and Muffin meowing, as if to tell Dad she had a child, too. (and, by the way Blackberry was sleeping)

After, those words dad sent us to our room, and mom let us take our dinner to our room. Instead, of eating we both listened at the door, Molly and the cats were in our room to. I know you might not believe this, but all of our pets stood at the door, too, just as if they were listening.

We heard the whole argument. Dad cursed a whole lot. But, mom stayed really calm. When, Dad called mom something really bad, mom ran to her room, and started crying. Dad, started walking to our room. Once, we heard this, our pets jumped on my bed, which was next to the TV. Seto turned on the TV, and switched it to Full House. Seto and I sat next the TV, and chugged our food down our throat. We pretended we were watching TV and eating. (this we learned from mom)

Dad opened our room, to make sure we weren't listening in. Then, he walked out.


	7. Chocolates and Roses!

Mom called in sick today. She was still pretty mad at dad. Dad had no right what-so-ever to call mom bad names. Well, that's at least what I thought. Seto on the other hand was mad at mom for not going for the abortion. It was way too dangerous to give birth at all. That's why dad was mad at mom. He was afraid that if she gave birth then she would die.

When, Seto woke up, he canceled our meeting at the park, with Joe & Jessica. He said that we were really sick, because we started vomiting in the middle of the night. I eventually told Jessica why I couldn't come, but Seto didn't tell Joe. But, Joe eventually found out from Jessica.

Mom stayed in her room. She didn't even come out to put something in the microwave. Instead, she told us to put in lasagna for five minutes. Dad got out of his room at 5:00am and went to work. Dad was the Editor for "Tokyo News", while mom was a housewife.

Mom hated being a housewife. She always thought about going back to High School, and then to College. (she dropped out of school on her 3rd. year of High School) But, mom never had anytime, because of us. Dad always offered to take care of us, but she always told him no. She was always afraid that something would go wrong.

After, some time me and Seto went to the Kitchen, to eat the lasagna. I didn't eat anything. I felt rotten. I knew that any day now Mom would die, and Seto and me would be stuck with our father. Our father was a recovering alcoholic. He still drank at parties, and came home drunk. He cursed a lot. And, you didn't want to be on his bad side. He could knock you cold on the ground, and you wouldn't be able to wake-up till the next day.

BUT, NOTHING, I MEAN NOTHING PREPARED ME FOR WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!

Seto ate everything. When, he was mad, sometimes he wouldn't say anything, but he would take his anger out on the food.

"Come on! You have to eat something!" Seto said with his mouth full. He always did that to annoy me. This time I didn't care.

At about 3:00pm in the afternoon dad pulled up into the driveway. Once, I heard the car door slam I ran toward the window. Our family had the biggest house, and windows. So, we could see the whole street from our house.

Dad was wearing a new suit, and he was carrying a Box of Chocolates and Roses. He started walking up the big, long, wavy staircase. I was shocked. He didn't usually admit defeat. But, I guessed that those Alcohol Management Classes were working! We finally had our father back!

The doorbell rang, and my stomach did a backflip! I was so, happy to see that my dad finally learned how to admit, he was wrong!

Seto ran to the door. Molly started to bark and she wagged her tail. She always knew when someone she knew came home.

"What are you doing dressed up?" Seto asked Dad when he opened the door. Dad ignored him.

"Where's Mom?" Dad asked me.

"She didn't come out of her room, yet," I told my father.

Dad walked up to his room, and yelled out in his pizza delivery voice, "Pizza's here!" Mom opened the door, and Dad knelt down on his knees.

"Please, forgive me, Susan! It's supposed to be your decision! I admit defeat!" Dad cried.

"Oh, Michael!" Mom cried. They started to hug, then kiss. They left in the evening to go to a romantic french restaurant and didn't come home until it was really late.


	8. Death

After, a few months later mom's stomach had got a lot bigger.

Dad had set-up a cute little baby-room in the house.

It had blue wallpaper. The ceiling was painted blue with white clouds. There was a large carpet with blue & white stripes. And, all the other usual baby stuff.

Seto started reading lots of baby books. Mainly, "How a Baby Gets in the Stomach?" "Where Do Babies Come From?" and "How to Take Care of a Baby"

Dad tried to make mom go for the abortion, but when she didn't agree he offered to always get the groceries from now on!

I started making a baby pillow. Sewing was not my strong point, but I was learning. I was also learning how to cook. In only a few days, my dad swore that I was getting better than him.

At about 11:54 at night on the 9th month of mom's pregnancy, mom was rushed to the hospital, in an ambulance!

Mom was rushed to the hospital, and was taken straight to the Emergency Room. And, she gave birth at exactly 12:00 midnight.

"You have only one hour to live. I am so, sorry. It is because, of your cancer," Doctor Tracy said to our mom. The doctor then walked out of the room.

I started to hug my mom. That hug lasted pretty long. I knew this was gonna happen, but there was something else I didn't know.

Mom cuddled Mokuba in her arms. She didn't cry.

About 55 minutes passed. And, during her last minute of life mom told us,

"Tell Mokuba about me," Mom said softly. And she breathed her last breath. When, that breath was done mom died, and dad had a heart attack. Mokuba started to cry, as if he knew both his parents had died. .

Doctor Tracy came into the room and checked something, and finally said,

"I am so, sorry. Your father is dead." Doctor Tracy said.

I cried my heart out on that day. The day I lost both of my parents. It was a day I would never forget. It was a day everything would change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is a sad chapter, but I just have to post this...

Commented on xanga by Joe:

OMG!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!! Who's gonna raise little mokuba??? Whos gonna bring in the money oh...wait...THATS WHEN SETO GETS HIS JOB!! Lol.  
Monica: "Seto for the last time when i say bring home the bacon its not really bacon its money!!!"  
Seto:...I knew that...  
Monica: No you didnt!  
Seto:...walks out of the room and locks himself in the bathroom singing "I feel pretty. Oh so pretty I feel pretty and flitty and glee!"  
LOL!  
Joe  
PS. THATS REALLY SAD

Monica here again-Ummm...yea...please review!!!!!!


	9. Her Last Will

After, about 3 days the police decided to let us stay at home for 1 more month. The police still had to find out if at least one of our parents had a last will. They asked us to look around the house, and try to find something that looked like a will.

In the last week of our stay, I found something. Well, I was looking all over the place to pack whatever I forgot into my suitcase. I stopped in Mom's room, and decided to look around. I found a big book right on the desk. It was made out of jean-leather and card-board. I opened it and read the first entry:

May. 21, 1997

Today is my 21st. birthday. I got many interesting gifts. Including a diary from Elizabeth Tracy, my best friend. My mom got me a red heart necklace. My dad gave me a brand new car! I'm thinking about going back to high school. I really want to get my diploma. I don't want to be one of those girls that stays home as a hosewife.

Suzie

I decided to turn to the last entry. Instead of finding a entry I found my mom's last will!

When, I saw that will, I read it over. I took Mom's jewelry box, and diary, with the will, and ran to my room. I opened my suitcase, which was half full, and put in the jewelry box. I opened the box, and saw this really nice necklace.

It had a red heart, and a stone diamond. There was a gold chain holding it. Right next to that necklace there was a short note.

It said:

Lita, I would like to see you wear this necklace on your first date. It was a gift from my mom to me. Take good care of it, and pass it down when it's time. -Mom

I held that necklace next to my heart. I felt my mom was standing right next to me.

I put the necklace, and note back in the box, and closed it. Then, I put the diary in my suitcase, but I kept the will. I walked over to the phone and called the police.

"It's Lita...no nothing is wrong...I just called to tell you that I found my mom's last will...okay...bye," I said on the phone and hung up.

"What was that about???" Seto asked walking into the room.

"I called the police, because I found mom's will. They said they need to settle it in court," I told him.


End file.
